


Space is a Hot Commodity

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [11]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is always hard to come by in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space is a Hot Commodity

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'box' challenge. Posted for archiving purposes.

“Ow, Bobby, that was my toe,” Alex cried.

“Sorry,” he grumbled, shifting slightly.

“Ow!” she said again, as their heads bumped each other in the dark.

Sighing, Bobby fumbled around before he flicked on the light. Alex was standing in front of him, rubbing her forehead.

“Now will you believe me about needing a new apartment? Because this box you call home is not conducive to your, not to mention, our health.”

She frowned. “Well when you put it that way ...” Alex snuggled against him. “Besides, I don’t think my head could take another hit.”

Bobby laughed.


End file.
